Episode 6.07
Episode 6.07 is the seventh episode in the sixth series of Downton Abbey. It aired on November 1st, 2015 in the UK, and on February 14th, 2016 in the US. SynopsisSeries 6 - Episode 7 Cast List as provided by Radio Times 'July 9 - July 20,1925 ' The Crawleys watch Henry compete in a motor racing event at Brooklands Race Track, an occasion that leaves Mary reeling. After being kicked from the hospital board after the takeover, Violet hatches a plan which surprises the family and delights Denker, and Violet also learns more about Amelia Cruikshank’s intentions for befriending Isobel. Molesley and Daisy rise to the challenges of examination day, and Andy’s inability to read is brought to light. Thomas feels more and more isolated, and Mrs Patmore and Mrs Carson teach Mr Carson a lesson. Plot At the Dining Room table, Robert reads a letter from Henry Talbot, requesting that they all go and watch him in a car race in Brooklands alongside his good friend Charlie Rogers. Mary is sure she will regret coming, but accepts. Mary tells her father that Cora would not allow him to go since he was still convalescing. Robert says that he only wants to watch the race, not drive in it. In the Servants' Hall, Mrs Patmore has started the advertisement for her Bed & Breakfast cottage, and Mrs Hughes wants to come with her to see how it turns out. Daisy is expressing her readiness and concern of finally passing her exams. Mr Molesley then appears and informs that the date is the twentieth of July, which shocks her, as she needs all the help she can get. Violet and Isobel are talking, and are bewildered at a surprise invitation to the wedding of Larry Grey and Amelia Cruikshank, and that Isobel is invited. Isobel is determined not go, as she feels like the wicked fairy at the Christening of the young Princess Aurora in Sleeping Beauty. Knowing that Larry had no part in the matter, Violet concludes that it is the work of Amelia. Violet then reveals that she is going away to the south of France to get some "fresh air and blow off steam" so that she will return and get used to Cora taking over her own longtime position as President of the Hospital. She assures Isobel that she will call on Amelia Cruikshank before she leaves the country and finally get the truth out of her. Isobel is sure that Miss Cruikshank is a tough nut, and Violet says that she is quite a tough nutcracker; not easily dealt with. Tom, Cora, Mary and Edith are discussing whether to go see the race at Brooklands of which Cora is hesitant to let her husband come, as it is unnecessary in his current state. Robert merely says that he is not "in a state", except one of boredom. Edith says that Bertie will be there, and that they will stay at Aunt Rosamund's house, and Robert insists that they all go. At the Dower House, Spratt is sorting stamps when he is again interrupted by Miss Denker, who joyfully reveals that her Lady is about to set sail to the south of France while the family is in London for the racing. And as her trusted maid, Denker goes with her. She then goes upstairs to pack as there's so much to do. In London, Edith is informed by her editor, that a news column is presented by a Miss Casandra Jones. Interested, Edith thinks they should interview this person and Laura agrees. Edith then offers Laura to come and see the race and meet her employer's family as well. Near the House, Mrs Hughes and Mrs Patmore leave the cottage, and Mrs Hughes says that Mr Carson wants to dine at the cottage again which worries her that he will again complain at how poorly the dinner will be made. This gives Mrs Patmore an idea. Violet is at Lord Merton's estate and is greeted by Amelia, who tells her that Lord Merton has gone out. Violet simply says that it her she has come to see, startling Miss Cruikshank. Violet then gets to the point of her visit, expressing her unease and suspicions about Amelia's friendliness toward Isobel. Amelia admits that she is always friendly, to which Violet says that "no one is always friendly." Amelia confirms that Isobel and Larry had not seen eye to eye in the past; Violet reveals that Larry has spoken to Isobel in a way most people of the last century would consider horrific, which Amelia still does not dispute. She then says that Lord Merton is old and in need of care and companionship, which Violet suddenly realises that Amelia merely wishes for Isobel to take a tiresome old man off her hands. At Brooklands, everyone prepares for the race, where Laura is introduced to Lord and Lady Grantham. Tom is touched at how Laura broke certain barriers to achieve her goals. He reveals that he, too, has broken such barriers and that he had started out at Downton as the chauffeur in 1912. Henry expects Mary to cheer him on when he passes her around the track and passionately kisses her.Charlie comes to tell him that they have to get ready. Back at the House, Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes come to tidy the dining room. Mrs Hughes wonders if it would be ok to sit on the comfy red couch, and Mr Carson is reluctant to do the same. Although relaxed, Mrs Hughes says that the Crawleys' live quite nicely. Mr Carson says that the family lives as they should, but are interrupted by the unexpected arrival of Thomas, leaving them slightly embarrassed. Later that night, Mrs. Hughes has "hurt her wrist badly" and is incapable of cooking any meals for quite some time. This leaves an awkward and sheepish Carson as chef in her place The race goes on with the audience going crazy. Mary says that her stomach feels upside down and that they are all living the witch's curse. Suddenly they hear a crash and fire blazing from a black car. Mary is horrified and runs off to see who it is. Anna wants to follow, but Mr Bates insists that she stay due to her pregnancy and urges Miss Baxter to follow. Bertie, Tom, and Henry go into the heart of crash with Edith and Mary right behind. Bertie informs the shocked and saddened crowd that the victim was Charlie Rogers. Everyone has left; except Mary who tries to comfort Henry over the sudden loss of his best friend. Henry blames himself for pushing, teasing and encouraging Charlie to race. Mary replies that had it been he who had died instead, Charlie would have been asking the same questions. Henry appears to say something about their relationship or to come for dinner, but Mary rejects his flirting. Carson's cooking is a bit behind and the potatoes may be boiled. Mrs. Hughes eats with approval and says that she still won't be better tomorrow. Carson says that he "doesn't mind' cooking for a few more days. At Rosamund's home, everyone is silent and bothered by the sudden turn of tragic events. Laura admitted that when people talk of risk and danger, it sounded like fun, but that the harsh reality behind it was sudden death. Mary said how it brought on a sudden, stupid, wasteful death. Cora insists that Robert go to bed, and the others follow except Edith and Bertie. Mary is about to go too, but Tom says that he received a call from Henry and thinks she should speak with him. Reluctantly, Mary picks up the phone and tells Henry not to call on her anymore. Henry says that the day's horrific events have made him realise that he had no time to waste with her. Mary insists that he not give up anything except her, and hangs up. This leaves Henry feeling hurt and saddened. Mary turns to see Tom still in the doorway, wishing that she hadn't terminated her romantic relationship so suddenly. Crushed, Mary reveals to her brother-in-law that when she had heard that was, in fact, Charlie and not Henry who had died, she had felt glad and relieved. Tom insists she is not seeing straight, as today had brought the memory of Matthew's death more cruelly than ever, but it was not the reason for her to give up on the man who was right for her. Mary insists that it is not what she wants for herself, and Tom realises that she is frightened of being hurt again. He assures that they will all be hurt some time, as it is part of being alive, but was still not the choice for her to give up on the right man. Mary ignores this and leaves for her room. Miss Baxter is walking in the hallway, where she meets Anna on the other end. She wonders if she was right in congratulating Anna on her pregnancy, as the thought of a new life coming was cause for happiness, even on a day of tragedy. In the living room, Edith was cuddling with Bertie on the couch. She admitted that being with him made her safe and happy, something she hadn't felt in a long time. Bertie says he feels the same way and reveals that he wants to marry her, much to Edith's surprise. Although thrilled, Edith asks whether he will allow her to bring Marigold with her, as she was much fonder of the young girl than anyone else. Bertie agrees that she can, but still hopes they will have children of their own someday. Edith promises to think about his proposal, but says that she will not keep him waiting too long. The two share a warm, romantic kiss. When the Crawleys' return home, they are surprised to see Isobel alone in the sitting room with a letter from Violet, who had gone away for "fresh air" in the South of France and has left a present for her son as way of goodbye. Cora suddenly realises that it was her fault, that her mother-in-law was furious with her and had gone away as a result. Carson comes in, saying that Mr Spratt is downstairs with a present for his Lordship. Feeling more curious, they all go down, where all the servants are admiring the goodbye present, which turns out be a brand-new puppy, much to Robert's delight. He decides to name her Tiaa, who was a wife of one of the Egyptian Pharaohs. Mrs. Hughes and Ms. Patmore are talking how much his Lordship loves his dogs. Mrs Patmore asks how Mr Carson had taken to cooking. Mrs. Hughes responds that her husband now has a respect for cooking and will be giving her less trouble in the future. When Mr Carson asks what is so funny, his wife assures him that they are just laughing about life. Cast List Notes * Edith mentions something going up at the site of Devonshire House. Devonshire House was the London house of the Dukes of Devonshire. Due to death duties and inherited debt, the 9th Duke deserted the property in 1919, and sold it in 1920. It was demolished in 1920 and an office building put in its place, also called Devonshire House. Construction was completed in 1924, so was completed by the time Edith says this.Devonshire House References Category: Series 6 Episodes Category:Series 6 Episodes Category:Article stubs